Caçada ao Hollow e diversão
by Idrille
Summary: Byakuya fez mais do que bonecos de areia na praia da Terra. Inspirado no episódio 228.


**Caçada ao Hollow e diversão**

_**Bleach pertence à Tite Kubo.**_

**Sinopse: Byakuya fez mais do que bonecos de areia na praia da Terra. Inspirado no episódio 228.**

Byakuya caminhava entediado (mas sem demonstrar) ao lado de Unohana na busca dos _Hollows_ Melancias criado pelo 12º Esquadrão. Não poderiam voltar à Soul Society sem verificar que todos foram destruídos e, como a incompetente da _fukutaicho_ do 12º Esquadrão (na opinião dele, claro) não sabia o número exato das criaturas, os shinigamis tiveram que dividir-se em grupos para caçá-los.

Vendo a capitã adiantar-se na caminhada, seus olhos não puderam resistir e miraram para os quadris, vendo-a rebolar discretamente. Imediatamente, dando-se conta do lugar que estava olhando, Byakuya desviou os olhos, corando levemente e se repreendendo mentalmente. Se algum outro _shinigami _o visse olhando para os quadris da capitã, sua reputação seria destruída e, com certeza seria piada por todo _Gotei_ 13.

Quando Unohana virou-se para esperá-lo, Byakuya tinha voltado ao normal e não demonstrava nenhum embaraço ou rubor nas faces.

– Parece que não há mais nenhum por aqui, não é, Kuchiki-_taicho_? – A capitã perguntou, sorrindo.

– Hum. – Foi a resposta que Unohana recebeu de Byakuya. E mais uma vez os olhos de Byakuya o traíram e ele baixou o olhar para os seios da capitã. Ficaram ali por uma fração de segundos, tempo suficiente para a mulher perceber.

De repente, a capitã virou-se e, usando _shumpo_, dirigiu-se para um rochedo. Parecia que havia percebido alguma coisa. Intrigado, já que não havia sentido nada, Byakuya a seguiu.

Ele a encontrou do outro lado do rochedo, numa pequena praia isolada. Ela estava próxima ao paredão, olhando o mar. Quando Byakuya se aproximou e se pôs ao seu lado, prestando muita atenção aos próprios movimentos para não se trair novamente, ela disse.

– Parece que não há nada aqui...

– Hum. – Foi a resposta de Byakuya.

– Então eu acho que podemos nos divertir um pouco... – Ela disse, voltando a cabeça para ele e sorrindo.

Num primeiro momento, Byakuya não entendeu o que Unohana queria dizer. Mas tudo ficou claro quando a capitã o empurrou contra o paredão e encostou seus lábios nos dele. Pego de surpresa, Byakuya (por incrível que pareça) não sabia como reagir. Ele sentiu as bochechas queimarem, mas não fez nada. Apenas ficou ali, parado, com os olhos arregalados, fitando a capitã que o beijava calmamente e que tinhas as mãos depositadas nos seus ombros, como se aquilo fosse uma coisa corriqueira.

Depois de algum tempo, a capitã afastou-se e o fitou, sorrindo.

– Unohana-_taicho_, o que significa isso? – Ele perguntou, tentando retomar seu incrível autocontrole, mas sem tentar afastá-la.

– Estamos nos divertindo um pouco, ora... – Ela disse, como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo, enlaçando o pescoço do capitão com os braços.

– Eu não acho que... – Mas ela não o deixou terminar. Rapidamente voltou a beijá-lo, dessa vez colocando a sua língua dentro da boca de um surpreso Byakuya, enquanto colava seu corpo no dele.

Sentir a língua quente da capitã explorar sua boca enquanto ela pressionava seu corpo contra o dele, foi tudo o que o controle que sua mente tinha sobre seu corpo e seus hormônios suportou. Rapidamente, Byakuya envolveu a cintura fina da capitã com um braço, trazendo-a mais para si, enquanto a outra mão a segurava pela nuca, tomando o controle do beijo. Agora as duas línguas travavam uma batalha louca entre suspiros e saliva, num beijo _caliente_.

Byakuya podia sentir todo o corpo da capitã, inclusive os mamilos intumescidos prensados contra seu peitoral. O perfume que vinha dela parecia embriagá-lo, enquanto as mãos dela acariciando sua nuca e suas costas faziam-no sentir arrepios.

Quando o ar acabou e tiveram que terminar o beijo, ambos estavam ofegantes e corados.

– Unohana-_taicho_..., acho que devemos parar por aqui. – Byakuya tentava controlar-se, mas nunca em toda sua vida havia sido tão difícil. Podia sentir sua bermuda levemente apertada na parte da frente.

– Por quê? Não gostou do beijo...? Não está se divertindo? – Ela respondeu.

– Não. E não acho que isso seja apropriado. – O capitão do 6º Esquadrão disse, fitando os pequenos lábios vermelhos da mulher.

– Pois não é isso o que parece... – Ela deu um selinho nele e continuou, zombeteira. – Se você quisesse realmente parar, já teria feito isso, afinal, você tem uma força física maior do que a minha. E, além disso... – Ela desceu as mãos para o peito dele – Parece que você está se divertindo sim... – Desceu as mãos mais um pouco, alcançando o cós da bermuda, arranhando levemente a barriga de Byakuya, fazendo-o fechar os olhos, imaginado onde aquelas mãos pequenas iriam chegar. – Isso... – Unohana depositou uma das mãos sobre a evidente ereção do capitão e a acariciou por cima da bermuda. – ... Diz tudo...

Ao sentir-se acariciado, Byakuya jogou a cabeça para trás e soltou um gemido. Ficou com os olhos fechados, apenas sentindo a mão pequena excitá-lo ainda mais.

Ele nunca tinha feito algo assim. Depois que sua esposa morreu, ele tornou-se celibatário, não por fidelidade à esposa falecida, pois a conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que se arrumasse outra mulher, Hisana estaria feliz por ele. O motivo era que não queria ter outro relacionamento e sofrer novamente. Das poucas coisas que o poderoso capitão temia, sofrer por amor era uma delas. E também ele não poderia sair por aí levando para a cama mulheres apenas por sexo. Ele tinha uma reputação para zelar. E também nunca foi mulherengo. Fazer o tipo Kyouraku não combinava com ele.

Mas tremer sob os toques da mulher e fitar o rosto dela corado (de prazer ou pudor, ele não sabia dizer. Só sabia que isso o excitava ainda mais), o fez parar de pensar e racionar e se limitar apenas em sentir e agir. Sua máscara de frieza e passividade caiu e quebrou-se diante de Unohana.

Rapidamente a girou e a imprensou entre o paredão de rocha e seu corpo e tomou os lábios selvagemente enquanto suas mãos passeavam pelo belo corpo. Unohana por outro lado, ao ver que finalmente havia conseguido fazer Byakuya se liberar, abriu o zíper da bermuda e, atrevidamente, enfiou as mãos, segurando a ereção de Byakuya e massageando-a num lento vai-e-vem.

Byakuya parou o beijo para soltar um urro animalesco. Uma das mãos segurou os cabelos da capitã rente à nuca, e puxou-os, expondo o pescoço alvo para a sua boca faminta, enquanto a outra mão acariciava um dos seios. Seus dedos brincaram o com mamilo ereto, apertando-o, fazendo a capitã soltar um leve gemido e morder os lábios.

Parecia que toda libido que Byakuya havia reprimido liberou-se numa explosão. Sentindo que não ia mais aguentar à provocação que a capitã estava fazendo, ele puxou os braços da capitã e os colocou em seus ombros para, em seguida, a erguer pelas coxas, fazendo as pernas dela o envolverem pela cintura, encaixando os quadris dela no dele, fazendo ambos prenderem a respiração por um instante.

– Acho que vou aceitar seu convite para nos divertirmos... – Byakuya sussurrou no ouvido da capitã, esfregando seu membro no sexo encoberto de dela, fazendo-a gemer.

Ele desesperadamente abaixou o maiô de Retsu, expondo seus seios à brisa fresca do mar. Mas isso durou pouco, pois logo eles foram encobertos pelas mãos fortes de Byakuya, enquanto sua boca devorava o pescoço dela.

Quando a boca quente de Byakuya tomou um dos mamilos, Unohana viu que a sua ideia de ter o controle da situação havia ido por água abaixo. Por mais que sonhasse, nunca o imaginou tão dominador, tão atrevido e tão selvagem.

– Parece que você também está gostando da diversão... – Byakuya disse, a voz rouca e sedutora fazendo cócegas no pescoço de Unohana enquanto que dedos atrevidos brincavam com sua parte mais íntima. – Dá para perceber isso só de sentir o quanto você está molhada...

E aquilo foi a gota d'água: sentir os dedos de Byakuya dentro dela e ouvi-lo dizer sacanagens, fez seu corpo ter espasmos e um violento orgasmo tomou conta dela. Mas isso teve um efeito no capitão. Ouvi-la gemer alto e sentir o sexo dela se contrair, o deixou sedento por mais. Rapidamente, libertou completamente seu membro e, puxando a parte de baixo do maiô de Unohana para o lado, a penetrou. Ele gemeu e enterrou o rosto no pescoço suado da capitã, aspirando todo o cheiro dela, uma mistura da essência do perfume com o cheiro de sexo. Como era maravilhoso deslizar por aquela cavidade quente, úmida e apertada! Como ele pode se privar dessas sensações por tanto tempo!

Unohana arqueou o corpo desesperada. Ela ainda sentia os espasmos do orgasmo quando se sentiu invadida pelo membro grande e pulsante. Enterrou as mãos nos cabelos do capitão enquanto ele a segurava pelos quadris, iniciando um ritmo frenético de estocadas. Quando o orgasmo aproximou-se, Byakuya aumento o ritmo, sentindo que Retsu estava chegando perto também. O orgasmo veio forte para ambos, que não conseguiram segurar os gritos de prazer.

Ficaram abraçados, respirando pesadamente até que voltassem à realidade. Byakuya senti-se muito, muito bem. Seu corpo suado estava leve e tremia de encontro ao da capitã. Um pouco recuperado, ele retirou-se de dentro de Unohana, que libertou a cintura dele das suas pernas. Ambos ficaram encarando-se com os olhos brilhando e um pequeno sorriso surgiu nos lábios de Byakuya.

Afastaram-se um pouco e um ajudou o outro a se recompor, já que estavam descabelados, suados e com as roupas repuxadas.

– Acho que devemos voltar agora, Kuchiki-_taicho_... – Foi a primeira coisa que Unohana disse. – Logo virão atrás de nós.

– Hum. – Ele respondeu, puxando-a para si e segurando seu queixo. – Espero que possamos nos divertir desse jeito mais vezes, Unohana-_taicho_... – Ele disse, os olhos brilhando de desejo.

– Claro... – Ela respondeu. – Você sabe o caminho para o meu esquadrão. Será bem-vindo a qualquer hora.

Byakuya sorriu mais uma vez e a beijou. Então a libertou de seus braços e ambos iniciaram o retorno para o local onde os outros _shinigamis_ estavam, ansiosos pela próxima diversão.


End file.
